El Despertar del Avatar
by BlindMaster
Summary: Aang siempre ha deseado ser libre, para Aang, ser un "nómade del Aire" significaba "libertad" .. ahora está atado al mundo por ser el Avatar, solo una persona le dará lo que necesita..-AangXAzula remasterizado!


**La Traición **

**El Avatar siempre ha salvado al mundo pero llegado el momento ¿quien le salvara del abismo en el que se convirtió su vida? … dos capítulos tendrá esta saga muy interesante, una historia muy allegada al universo de WolfBatman en donde vemos como Aang se alejo del mundo dejándolo en manos de Sokka lean ¡!!**

No sé si está diciendo la verdad… no puedo concentrarme, me inundo mas en ella acercándome para después alejarme, me voy arrepentido de haber ido ahí ….

Sin ella no podría vivir … sin sus caricias que llegan hasta lo más profundo calmando mis ansias…ansias que estaban olvidadas en mi interior

Tengo miedo de que Katara se entere, todos ya lo notaron… la verdad no me importa … ya no me importa nada

_**¿Cómo empezó?**_

Después de derrotar al Señor del Fuego la paz llego a las naciones, mi vida era perfecta… el amor de mi vida mis amigos… aunque sentía que faltaba algo, cada noche buscaba la respuesta alejándome mas y mas de Katara

Ella no lo notaba pero hay muchas maneras de abandonar a alguien, a pesar de estar siempre juntos mi mente volaba a los lugares más lejanos dejándola sola

_**¿Cómo termine en sus brazos?**_

Esa es otra historia, debía entrenar todos los días hasta el agotamiento, para asi poder controlar el fuego y los demás elementos a su perfección

En una de mis tantas salidas nocturnas ocurrió algo que cambiaria el destino de mis seres queridos y del mundo

Caminando por las infinitas callejuelas de Basing se oí a alguien pedir auxilio, como siempre fui a ver que sucedía, eran unos ladrones que intentaban arrebatar sus pertenecías a una mujer anciana

Salte delante de ellos, los reduje fácilmente ya que no eran un problema, los capture y me dispuse a llevarlos ante las autoridades locales cuando la mujer me dijo

–Yo sé quién es usted, es el Avatar –

- si - asenté con la cabeza

- quisiera agradecerle–

-está bien, es mi deber hacerlo – ella se acerco y me ofreció una tarjeta

– venga a esta dirección mañana, vera lo agradecida que soy – dijo y se alejo

Solo la tome sin siquiera saber que obraba mal, me detuve y le pregunte su nombre, ella me respondió

– Wong, Sai Wong-

Nunca me decidí a ir, pasaron los días y aun me intrigaba lo que me había dicho aquella mujer, no podía decidirme pero una noche me levante, quise ver a Katara y fui a su habitación

Estaba a unos metros de la mía, quería contarle lo que me sucedía…. no tuve el valor de hacerlo, retrocedí alejándome, no tuve más elección que ir

Parecía una casa normal, decidí tocar la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera una mujer salió a recibirme

- Avatar Aang, pase por favor - dijo la mujer que resulto ser la misma a quien había salvado la anterior noche

- sígame por favor- me dijo y yo la seguí

Note que era una residencia bastante amplia por dentro algo así como una casa subterránea, era modesta por fuera pero bastante grande y lujosa por dentro, todo el recorrido estaba iluminado por luces que emanaban de cristales

–¿a dónde vamos ?- le pregunte a la anciana

–lo llevare a una habitación para que este más cómodo, mis sirvientes lo atenderán – dijo y llegamos al frente de un gran dormitorio

- no es necesario, no necesito nada – ella se detuvo y me miro

–Usted está muy estresado, necesita relajarse -Llegamos a la habitación muy amplia donde ella muy amablemente me hizo pasar

-aguarde aquí mis sirvientes vendrán a prepararlo- dijo y se retiro de la habitación

- "Prepararme…. ¿para qué?" - me cuestione en silencio. Vi la habitación, era enorme tenía una piscina en medio, deseaba entrar pero procure no hacer nada… cuando tocaron la puerta

Me acerque para preguntar quienes eran y ellos respondieron – nos envió la , vinimos a prepararlo – abrí la puerta y entraron un sin fin de personas, me vieron y empezaron a quitarme la ropa, intente detenerlos pero me dijeron

– Confié en nosotros, es un procedimiento normal –me llevaron hasta la habitación hasta el mesón el cual estaba cubierto con un suave manto, ahí lavaron mi cuerpo

Al terminar me llevaron al centro de la habitación y me dejaron tendido de espalda mientras otros me daban masajes, cuando terminaron me pusieron una bata blanca

_**¿Porque cuento los detalles?**_

Son necesarios ya que desde mi posición no puedo hacer nada y para desenmarañar el misterio del mal que acecha al mundo deben saber lo que paso…

Me levante de ahí, el sueño casi me vencía, uno de los sirvientes entro sin avisarme y dejo cerca de donde yo estaba un tazón con yerbas aromáticas el cual se quemo arrojando una aroma embriagador para luego decirme

–"espere por favor, enseguida vendrá" - no entendía, solo quería que esto terminara rápido para poder irme, el aroma en el aire era extraño me sentía tranquilo a pesar de la situación

Cuando finalmente vi que alguien entro por la puerta, raramente no pude sentir como se acerco, ni mucho menos podia sentir su presencia

– Mi nombre Zei lee- dijo, era una mujer hermosa…. muy bella, vestía un traje blanco, su cabellera larga y espesa le cubría el rostro… casi era imposible mirar su rostro

- hare lo que usted me pida – no supe que decir, el aire estaba bien cargado de aquel aroma, seguí mirándola

- ¿que desea que haga? – se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano

– espera, ¿qué es todo esto? – trate de detenerla

- relájese y venga conmigo, yo le ayudare-

Pude sentir su piel… era muy suave y delicada, me acerco al borde de la piscina se poso detrás de mí, las luces del agua le daban un ambiente raro a la habitación, empecé a ver colores que nunca había visto, ella me tomo de los hombros y me quito la bata

-Entre por favor – me acerco a unas pequeñas escalinatas que bajaban a la piscina ella no temía mojar sus ropas ya que entro junto conmigo

- tranquilo- me decía al oído para calmarme

_**Deje que esto pasara….. fue mi culpa al creer en esa chica, condene al mundo entero dejando mi responsabilidad a Sokka **_

Me abrazo y mi pude sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, la suave tela de su vestido húmedo me rozaba la piel

Nado en círculos deteniéndose delante mío y sumergió todo su cuerpo, cerré los ojos un instante y cuando los abrí ella emergió, ya no llevaba nada encima….. se acerco a mi… tan cerca que sentí su aroma

- deje que me encargue yo – me repetía, se acerco y con ambas manos tomo mi rostro, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos, en mi interior lo deseaba… deseaba ese tipo de amor

Sus labios eran suaves, ella me besaba como nunca antes lo habían hecho, no era amor.. yo lo sabía, era lujuria, **nunca había sentido algo así ….**

No le puedo decir a nadie ya que ella lo es todo y que no soy el mismo desde que está en mi vida. Paso mi tiempo pensando en lo que hago, siento remordimiento pero por alguna razón siempre en las noches vuelvo a sus brazos y no siento culpa alguna.

- "estar contigo es lo único que deseo……….."–

Sabía que el estar juntos era una locura, así que decidí vivir esta locura a su lado. Entraba a mi habitación todas las mañanas por la ventana y para mi sorpresa un día encontré a Toph, estaba sentada sobre mi cama

– largo paseo diurno….. ¿no Aang? –me cuestiono

- ¿qué haces aquí? El entrenamiento es en dos horas– le dije

-Pensé pasar a saludarte ya que nunca vienes a los entrenamientos –

- bueno yo….. he estado ocupado- no podía decirle la verdad, me puse nervioso y trate de disimularlo con una sonrisa.

- ten cuidado Aang, porque puedes lastimar a las personas que te rodean– sus ojos parecían estar mirándome, ella se había dado cuenta de aquella mentira

_**Por un momento llegue a pensar que Toph sabía la verdad**_

Katara no sospechaba, no podía ya que me amaba aun asi sentía que estaba alejándome de ella poco a poco, muchas cosas dejaron de importarme, no iba a mis entrenamientos, me aleje de Zuko y de los asuntos del mundo

-"Tu amor es lo único que necesito" - me decía mientras veía mis ojos

Mi corazón latía rápidamente al verla, olvidaba el dolor de ser el único maestro aire, sus besos quemaban eran ardientes pero húmedos al mismo tiempo, siempre me dejaba con el ardor y la necesidad de saciarme más con ellos

Quería la felicidad que Zuko y Mai habían encontrado pero era un tonto enamorándome de alguien así, interiormente luchaba contra ese sentimiento inevitable que acaba con el amor que sentía hacia Katara

_**¿Porque escape?....**_

Me sentía atrapado, mi vida estaba destinada siempre a mantener el orden y yo no deseaba eso

¿Quién había decidió eso por mí? ¿Acaso no había más elección?

Todos los días eran iguales, una rutina que me estaba matando interiormente, Appa podía sentir como poco a poco el espíritu libre de mi interior moría

Las personas viven tranquilas mientras que yo no puedo hacerlo, aunque no lo deseara estaba destinado a estar con Katara, empecé a odiar mi existencia, tendría que dar todo por el mundo hasta terminar como Roku de una manera "heroica" o como los demás antes de mi

Yo deseaba cosas distintas, cuando era niño mi sueño era encontrarme con mis padres y crecer junto a ellos, el único que comprendía esto era Gyatso, mi vida hubiera terminado de esa manera hasta que supe quien era en realidad .. el "Avatar"

Con un beso suyo tenía la esperanza de una vida normal, pero en más de una ocasión me di cuenta de que eso nunca podría ser…… me deje llevar para descubrirla, fingí aspirar aquel aroma, solo así podría mantener mis sentidos controlados y poder pensar racionalmente

Ella se acerco, la habitación aun estaba oscura, sentía como si yo ya conociera a esa persona, sentí sudor frio recorrer mi espalda…. era un sentimiento de miedo

–¿qué sucede? - me pregunto con su vos delicada

- siempre me he preguntado como seria ver tu rostro -

-Eso no es posible – me dijo de manera cortante – usted no puede saber quien soy-

– ¿Porque?- le cuestione

Ella levanto la mirada, me parecía reconocer su rostro pero me era difícil ya que aun estaba oscuro, sujeto mi rostro tiernamente y pronuncio las tres palabras que yo ansiaba escuchar de sus labios

- porque yo … te amo- lo dijo tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo, ella no dijo nada mas, levanto suavemente su rostro, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, sus largos cabellos la cubrían, mis manos se acercaron tímidamente hasta lograr rozar parte de su pelo

– no…. por favor – me suplico pero aun así continúe, suavemente retire su pelo como si se tratase del más preciado tesoro, por un breve momento pude verlo….. pude reconocerlo, el miedo me invadió y confundido me aleje de sus brazos

La había visto, me asuste no porque tuviera miedo si no porque le temía **a los sentimientos que estaban dentro de mi corazón**

El mundo ardían en llamas, Aang solo observaba y en realidad era cierto lo que le habían dicho el era el último Avatar, pero el final puede ser distinto, tarde o temprano debía devolver el balance al mundo y esa idea le perseguía…. lo atormentaba mientras una vos le repetía constantemente

- "El fin es algo que no se puede evitar…. que ni el Avatar puede cambiar"-

–es inevitable lo sé!!!!… Pero puedo cambiar mi modo de afrontarlo - le respondí, mire hacia la luz y desperté de aquel sueño…. más bien pesadilla.

Pasaron semanas, me sentía confundido y no tenía a quien recurrir, pronto extrañe estar en sus brazos al final sabia que ella era la respuesta sabia su verdadero nombre y no temía pronunciarlo**… ahora no me importo que su nombre fuera "Azula"**

**Continuara…….**

**Si es cierto pobre Aang no es que sea un traidor solo buscaba su libertad bueno espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, tendrá su continuación pronto ya que me decidí de lleno en terminar WolfBatman **


End file.
